


Training Interruptions

by SalazarTipton



Series: Daddy Calling [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Embarrassment, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace can tell Alec is distracted during training and forces him to talk.</p><p>A.K.A.</p><p>How Jace learns Magnus' name in Alec's phone is Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post. [ (x) ](http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com/post/144019873148/rose-hold-headcanon-time-magnus-has-something)

Alec coughed after all the air was forced out of his chest when he hit the floor of the training room hard. Instead of trying to get up, he just stayed down, letting his head loll to the side. 

 

“Come on, you aren’t even trying,” Jace said as he offered a hand to help his  _ parabatai  _ up. Alec took it and got to his feet. “Got something on your mind?”

 

“Let’s just focus on training, okay?” Alec bent down to pick up his staff. 

 

“Only if you actually can,” Jace said with a laugh.

 

They squared off again, tapping their staffs together before taking their stances and lunging at each other. Alec deflecting Jace’s attempt at hitting his side. Jace took a quick step to the side to try again. Deflected again. Alec stepped forward to get him back, but Jace moved out of the way. Alec spun to keep him in his sights. They continued like this, trading attacks and blocks on and off for a few minutes before Alec’s staff was clattering against the floor. At least he was upright this time. 

 

Jace picked it up and put both of the weapons back on the wall. 

 

“We aren’t continuing until you tell me what’s going through your head,” he said crossing his arms. Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to his water bottle.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Alec said plainly before taking a long swig. Jace shook his head and came over to him. Alec handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face.

 

“You know there’s no point in keeping it bottled up. I can tell when something is up and you’re useless during training until you’re head is in the game. The sandbag would give me a better workout.”

 

Alec sat on the bench and sighed. Jace joined him and sipped at his water, waiting. He knew Alec needed time to come up with the right words. He wouldn't rush him.

 

“Magnus gave me a key to his place,” Alec said in a hushed tone.

 

“Shouldn’t that be a good thing?”

 

“It’s a great thing!” Alec said quickly. Jace quirked an eyebrow at him. “It’s just that I don’t know how I can reciprocate. He knows the realities of the Institute. I can’t just give a downworlder an all-access pass--the Clave would...who knows what, but I still want to do something as meaningful for him, you know?”

 

Jace gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder. 

 

“First off, I don’t think Magnus is expecting you to reciprocate. Second, I think you using that key, say to surprise him or something, would be meaningful,” Jace said.

 

“You mean like making dinner for him to come home to or something?” Alec questioned. His brows were pulled together in thought.

 

“See? You didn’t need my help. You got this.” Jace patted his shoulder again before standing. “Ready for me to kick your ass again?” 

 

Alec phone started buzzing on the bench. Jace picked it up before Alec could reach it.

 

“Hey,” Jace said, holding out a finger. “We’re having  _ parabatai  _ time. No interruptions.” 

 

Jace looked at the screen:  _ Daddy Calling… _ Jace rolled his eyes and answered.

 

“Robert, Alec is busy.”

 

“Now that is one person I’ve never been mistaken for. I’m offended, Jace,” Magnus said on the other end of the line.

 

Jace’s eyes went wide and he jerked the phone away from his ear to look at the screen.  _ Daddy _ . It definitely said  _ Daddy _ . Jace looked down at Alec with his eyes wide and mouth open. Alec’s face was red and getting redder by the second. He grabbed the phone out of Jace’s hand.

 

“Uh-uh, Magnus? I’m gunna have to call you back,” Alec spit out as fast as he could before ending the call. His wide eyes were fixed on the floor, not willing to look at Jace.

 

“Daddy?” Jace asked, incredulous. Alec set his phone face-down on the bench and held his head in his hands. His face was hot in them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This is my first attempt at writing humor and at Alec & Jace. <3


End file.
